Heroes Elite (2014 TV Series)
5 guys get together in order to take out the man, who had his lover killed, and wanted by the public. Premieres 2014 Characters *Heroes Elite: **Jordon "Lance" Griffin (Yuri Lowenthal) - matches Yusei Fudo's personality, his lover, Peggy, was killed and was framed for a crime he didn't commit, he is the leader of the Heroes Elite, he even kidnapped a girl named Gina for help, though slowly falls in love with her, his catchphrase is "Summer Salt", his appearance is a scar on his right eye and wears a brown jacket, boots, red shirt and dark jeans, his hair is Black, and his eye color is Hazel, he rides a Red Boost Falconzoid! **Gina "Wisker" Brand (Maggie Blue O'Hara) - was kidnapped by Jordon in "Total Limits", to help clear his name, but slowly falls in love with him, her catchphrase is "Cat's Meow", her appearance is brunette with bangs and a ponytail, wears a Yellow vest, golden glasses, light brown jeans, teal shirt with expoesed midrift with piercing, and her eye color is indigo, she rides a Yellow spot Cheetahzoid! **Hosea "Bear" Humphries (Bryton James) - Jordon's best friend, he is the second-in-command, he was the one who told Gina about his story to help her understand, his catchphrase is "Kodiak Power", his appearance is dark skinned, black hair, wears sleevless shirt with a polar bear on it, ripped jeans, and sandals, his eye color is Brown, he rides a White Polarbearzoid! **Chi "Cobra" Wong (Marc Thompson - matches Chazz Princeton's tone) - dosen't like Jordon and dosen't take orders from just because he's the leader, he is the arrogant one of the group, his catchphrase is "Slick Shot", he wears a black shirt, black jacket, black pants, black shoes, his hair is spikey, as he is from Japan, his eye color is Black, he rides a Black Cobrazoid! **Chance "Ape" Cherry (Nolan North) - he is the one who defends Jordon, because he's their leader, and is most loyal to him, his catchphrase is "Bannana Brand", his appearance is tall, wears surfer cloths, and he's a redhead, his eye color is Blue, he rides a Blue Sliver Gorillazoid! **Bruce "Hoot" Fonda (Adam Wylie) - the genius of the group, he makes customized weapons, and the creator of motorcycles known as the S.P.E.E.D.E.Rs (short for Super. Power. Enforcer. Eternal. Directive. Endangerment. Rides!), his catchphrase is "Wisdom's", his appearance is glasses, bald, in a wheelchair, dressed like boarding school students, his eye color is Brown, he rides a Green Goblin Sharkzoid! *Peggy Brian (Kari Wahlgren) - Jordon's lover who was killed *Oliver Beck (Greg Ellis) - the main antagonist of the series, and head of his company, "Oliveredumption", he has the same tone and personality of James McCullen from "G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra", he was the one who had Peggy killed and Jordon framed, he has a liking for money and power, his catchphrase is "Powersurge Max" *Sgt. Duran Sagat (Nick Chinlund) - the corrupted cop who is after the Heroes Elite under Beck's orders, he was exposed to be Peggy's killer, and was arrested by Lt. Bridget Lucas, whom had evidence against! Others *Ferris Arthur (Peter Scholari) *Lt. Bridget Lucas (Morena Beccerin) *Ariel Thornton (Andrea Baker) *Loren Griffin (Diane Pershing) - Lance's mother. Episodes #Total Limits #Sgt. Duran Sagat Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Thriller Category:Animation